


Not Songs

by Oksa_over_rice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Drama, First Love, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Pining Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Underage Drug Use, dragon taming, slytherin shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksa_over_rice/pseuds/Oksa_over_rice
Summary: An attempt to convince readers that yes, snotty Draco Lucius Malfoy is gay and secondly, Charles Weasley is also gay.  Together, their loveStory is one that basically writes itself and one Magic herself spend a little bit longer On when she wove it.They also irrevocably change the fate of Wizarding England in the process. Actually no, not really but maybe a little bit.I tried at a summary but I must say I pretty much suck. It’s better than it sounds.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. : Quidditch World Cup

The first time he sees him is a flash of silken blonde hair covered partially by a dark woven hood. The endless porcelain skin so close in tone to his hair only to be shocked by the stark rouge of anxiously bitten lips and pools of mercurial gray was what pulled him into the whiteness that was Draco Malfoy.  
Charles Weasley had always thought that his fascination for anything real stopped at dragons but posh snotty boys in Minister’s boxes were now proving otherwise. And when those gray eyes locked with his as if sensing Charlie’s stare, the cacophony of elated fans in the Quidditch stadium drowned into the background and suddenly Charlie held his breath as if in anticipation.

Draco was bored. He loved quidditch and had a soft spot for Bulgaria (mostly because of Krum but he would rather die than admit that; no exaggeration) but his father talking with the so very important persons in the box meant that he could not concentrate on the game. Yes, the cheering was jarring but at least it added an extra facet to the game unlike the slithering murmured diplomacies of magical politics.  
“Honestly,” he thought, “if I didn’t know better I’d say being up there with the Weasleys would have been a better choice than to being here.”  
But Draco Lucius Malfoy would never admit it out loud so he settled for glancing in the direction of the Weasleys. Just to affirm that he, in fact, did not really want to be up there like some common noisy wizard. That’s when he saw the man; ruggedly handsome with the bluest eyes and the most ridiculous Irish hat staring right back at him. Draco felt a smile bubble out but swiftly turned away a second before it graced his face; nose high in the air. “huh! So there really are handsome Weasleys. Who would have thought? Bet he’s just as uncouth as the rest of the Weasleys even if he is a bit too handsome for that lot. A real Pity.”Draco pondered and rolled his eyes recalling the man’s unmistakably red hair.

“...And Krum catches the Snitch!”

The Stadium roared with excitement, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. It Looked like Ireland had just won the World Cup.  
“Of course they did” Draco muttered in disappointment. He took another peep at the man and saw that he was cheering wildly with the rest of the Weasley, Granger and Potter.  
“Ugh, of course, I’d forgotten that bloody Potter was also more or less a Weasley.” Draco huffed not realising that the man was, once again, watching him.  
“Come now, Draco. Your mother will be waiting for us.” Lucius patted him on the shoulder ushering him out of the box after thanking the minister.

“Charlie! Come on! Let’s go! We’ve got to celebrate at the campsite!” Fred shouted as the rest of the family slowly proceeded towards the exit.

“As I was saying, regardless of how good Krum was, the Irish had a much better team. Their defensive strategy coupled with their synchronicity is as of today, unrivalled.” George pointed out as the family huddled inside the tent; schnapps all around except for Bill and Charlie who both nursed a cup of fire whiskey each. Although, Charlie had the suspicion that perhaps they were not the only two eying their father and the twins.  
“ Regardless, he played an almost perfect game that Krum. I’d heard he was good but to see him catch that snitch was definitely a rush.” Bill commented.  
“ yeah, actually I didn’t even know he’d caught the snitch until Ron screamed it right in my ear. If I’d known better I’d think you were cheering for Bulgaria, Ron.” Charlie chuckled playfully elbowing his youngest brother.  
“Bugger off,” Ron pushes back” I only did it cuz you seemed distracted by who knows what!”  
Charlie laughed at that but his mind rushed back to that moment. The boy, he had looked up again and although he seemed lost in thought, Charlie couldn’t help but wonder about him. He knew he was a Malfoy because really, even a baby could make out a Malfoy from a mile away with their trademark white hair and poised demeanour. But when they’d first made eye contact, Charlie was taken in by those gray eyes which, at first were soft and fluid but steeled as soon as they were found staring. That small moment of unguarded quiddity that Malfoy had allowed felt like a peep behind the veil of indifference that the boy had donned as soon as he realised that he was being watched. It was nothing but a fascination for Charlie because firstly, to see a Malfoy show even the slightest of emotion felt like a novelty and secondly, no boy that young should look that vulnerable or that indifferent regardless of how “pure-blooded” they were. Charlie scowled at this. Personally to him, he felt the whole blood purity thing to be utter nonsense and perhaps even why the English wizarding world was so stagnant. At least in Romania, the people held personal standing more important and judged you based on your abilities and interactions.  
He sighed and stretched his arms out. Thinking of such bleak subjects usually did the trick of boring or even tiring him out. Besides, pondering on or God forbid, interacting with a Malfoy would not bode well especially if you were a Weasley. Thus, Charlie put it off and got back to enjoying his family’s company.

****

The irony of the current situation was that just a few hours ago, Charlie had decided that Weasley-Malfoy interactions would not be good and highly advised against. Now here he was, in the middle of evacuating wizards away from the death-eaters all the while trying to fight said death-eaters, when Malfoy jr. quite literally bumps into him before falling on the muddy grass. Just as quickly, Malfoy shot up and whipped up his wand; shooting out a hex. Charlie deflected it easily and disarmed the boy with his own spell. He pointed his wand at the boy who sat up in the grass. It was no secret that the Malfoys’ allegiance had been with the Dark Lord in previous years and one could never be too careful.  
“What are you doing here?” Charlie demanded.  
The young Malfoy scrambled up and turned away quickly concealing a shiny object that was strapped around his neck under his cloak.  
“ Nothing, Weasley.” Draco spat “aren’t you suppose to be saving people not accosting them? I don’t need to explain anything to you so if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.”  
With that Draco Malfoy walked away- in the direction of the chaos. Charlie grabbed his shoulder to stir him away from danger but Malfoy must have thought it a threat because the next minute he was twisting Charlie’s arm.  
“Hey! Calm down, lad!” Charlie tried to slip of the hold that Malfoy had on him. For a twig like himself, Malfoy was strong. “Go the other way if you don’t want your cloak and hair singed. Wouldn’t want your precious self smelling like smoke.”  
“Oh.” Malfoy let go. He looked at Charlie searching for something. Before Charlie could ask he looked down. “I- I’ll go.”  
“Stay clear of this side.” Charlie muttered as he walked towards the flaming tents. “Damn brat.”  
Even if he said this, he found himself relieved. Perhaps he didn’t need to worry about the boy. He seemed pretty strong and the spell he had thrown earlier was not the regular kind too. Good thing Charlie had deflected it. Yes, the boy would be alright. No need to be stress on it anymore because now Charlie had a couple of death eaters to handle and a fire to put out.

Draco ran in the direction away from his tent as Charlie suggested but looped around and started running back towards it as soon as he felt a safe distance from Charlie Weasley. His Mother and Father were still in their tents, probably sleeping! He had to get to them soon. Why did he have to sneak out? Of course seeing the players of various world teams was wonderful but were a few photos worth him not being there with his mother when everything seem to be going to shit? He clutched his magic camera with directed anger. He hoped his mother was alright. Hoped that when he reached the tent, he would find it empty. Hoped that she had apparated with his father the minute those hooded figures started attacking everyone.  
His thoughts drifted back to the older Weasley. His presence was terrifying; Draco shuddered recalling that unforgettable moment. He was sure he was going to die when he so stupidly tried to hex Weasley only to have his wand removed so easily by the other. He was swift and was nothing like the sad clumsy excuses that were his brothers. No, Charlie Weasley was something else entirely and he hoped he never crossed paths with the man ever again. Draco agreed with this assessment and reached his tent just then.  
“Draco! Oh,Draco!” Narcissa ran towards her son with hurried desperation. “You’re alright. I was so worried! Where were you, Draco?”  
“I’m alright, mother.” Draco hugged her; an uneasy and unexplainable feeling taking over him. The ever poised and elegant woman he knew was nowhere to be seen. Instead in her place was a weeping mother clutching on to her only son as if letting him go meant he would disappear entirely.  
“Mother.”he looked at her and smoothed her hurriedly-bound unkempt hair, “I’m right here, mother. I’m alright. We’re alright. But Where is father?”  
Draco looked around and Narcissa was thankful for that because she couldn’t look at her son any longer. The shame was too much even for her to bear. Shame that in the years to come she would fail her son and deprive him of the happy life she had hoped him to live.  
Narcissa Malfoy was a relatively quiet and amiable woman but not a stupid one. She knew very well that the rise of the Dark Lord only meant strife for her family. Her son- god bless her son- would sooner or later be forced to join in His maniacal campaign. And there was nothing she could do about it. Just like how she could not do anything but watch as her husband donned his mask and marched out of their tent that night. So she opted to do the only thing she could that night. She cupped her son’s face in her palms and in small act of reassurance; more for herself then anyone, she smiled.  
“He’s alright. Don’t worry about it. Come, let us go home, darling.”  
“Mother...wha-“  
Before Draco could finish his sentence, both figures apparated leaving their imposing tent slowly catch fire and burn.


	2. Stretch time by the second

Draco looked out of the windows as the sunlight warmed the cabin compartment he had occupied. Thankfully, he was alone for the moment. He sighed as he looked out into the platform. His compartment was at the end of the Hogswart Express so fewer families were outside, allowing him to take keen notice of the platform for the first time. It really was plain and monotonous but unlike his home, it radiated life.  
The worn out pavement chronicled the shuffling, running and walks of anxious parents and excited young wizards and witches.The brick walls were weathered from nature’s hand and stood as testaments to the station’s age as well.  
The few benches that arose at odd places were also well worn out. Perhaps a family had arrived too early courtesy of an overtly anxious mother and who were now stuck waiting for another half hour for the train to arrive; the benches providing for reprieve from standing in the sun to sitting and proceeding with last minute checklists and lectures.  
He would never know. His mother was not an anxious woman. She was perfectly punctual and worked methodically and effortlessly. Draco has never seen her falter from her schedules. In fact, even though his father had become somewhat easily agitated and suspiciously busy in the past few months, his mother’s adherence to her monotonous ways eased some of the tensions in the Manor. After dinner, she continued to ask Draco to a game of magic chess during which she would joke politely and talk of the little things. Before bed, she always made it a point to peep into his room with a soft “goodnight,love”. In other words, she was back to her usual self, the one Draco recognised and not the one he had seen that very first time at the camping site. He never wanted to see his mother that shaken ever again and he would do his utmost best to prevent it from occurring ever. That first night was also when the inevitability of his fate unravelled before his eyes. Draco had heard his mother’s frantic steps down the stairs and followed her into his father’s office. Draco’s breath hitched from seeing his father clad still in one of the attacker’s masks -which he soon learnt to be a death-eater mask. He’d always had his suspicions since early childhood that his father being a devout follower of the Dark lord was probably a death eater. Draco couldn’t help but feel a small jolt of accomplishment for proving his own theory. This, however, also meant that the Dark Lord might actually be back. The grim realisation of a future that Draco had only created in his imagination was now a great possibility. He had thought up several heroic ways of serving in the Dark Lord’s army and cleaning up England of any unworthy or lacking of magical blood. He had dreamt up scenarios where he would lead men into battle against those who stood in the way of the Dark Lord with childish glee. But now that he was faced with the actual possibility, he was suddenly filled with something unexplainable. Yes, while his daydreams felt like wonderful ideas, they were allowed to exist solely because they were just that; dreams. Now he wasn’t so sure if he was ready. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before he too would have to join in the ranks of death eaters but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to yet. Of course, if asked he would not hesitate to rise up to it but deep down, he hoped he never had to. He was a coward for thinking so, he knew of this and sighed loudly.  
“Somebody’s in a mood.” A thin girl dragged her suitcase into the cabin.  
“Hello, Pansy.” Draco watched his fellow Slytherin settle down opposite himself.  
“Hello, Draco. How were your holidays? I heard you were present when the whole incident happened.”  
“What incident?” He asked as the train began to move.  
“ Heard you were present at the Campsite incident.” Another nosy voice interrupted as a tall hunkering boy plopped down next to Draco unceremoniously. “I see you came out unscathed. Hey, Pans. How were your holidays?”  
“Oh...that incident.” Draco rolled his eyes and scanned the boy next to him. “How is it that you keep growing taller and taller every single term break while the rest of us are stuck like little gnomes, Theo.”  
Theodore Nott barked a laugh and leaned back stretching his long legs for emphasis. “I don’t know. Superior genes, perhaps? Maybe it’s all that Quiddich I played.”  
“Ugh. You’re so full of yourself.” Pansy rolled her eyes and made a face of disgust but Draco smirked at her knowingly. “What are you looking at Draco? Can’t get enough of my pretty face, can you?”  
“Yes, I’m absolutely dying of jealous.” He crosses his arm and continued to smirk which was starting to make Pansy nervous. Very, very nervous.  
“So...Um... I’m glad you didn’t get hurt or anything Must have been frightening.” Pansy rambled; a poor attempt at digression. “ Thank God you didn’t run into any trouble,right?”  
Draco couldn’t help the smile even if he wanted to as he recalled that he had indeed run into trouble. He had literally and figuratively bumped into it and fell on his arse like a fool. Perhaps that wasn’t his finest moments but in his defence, Charles Weasley was a towering man. He had sniffed around a little bit and found brief details of the man. In all honesty, it wasn’t hard since he knew he was a Weasley. Yes, he might have been a Weasley but he was anything but common or clumsy or just about any other pitiful thing that comprised a Weasley. No, Charles Weasley had been all tangible magic and lean hard muscles and Draco would be lying if he denied ever thinking of them (especially those tattooed arms and broad shoulders) all summer. He could deny all he wanted but the sullied sheets he woke up in after a particularly good dream about a particular red-headed man said otherwise. Thank Merlin, he knew a decent Scourgify or he’d have died in shame (no exaggeration) more than once. He could deny the sudden blush he felt creeping up his neck and settle on his cheekbones when his thoughts unawarely focused on a particular set of blue eyes set amidst a splatter of freckles. In fact, he would deny it wholeheartedly for all of eternity if he could help it. There was no way he would ever fathom of such a possibility of ‘them’. He could not afford to and he wasn’t like ‘that’ anyways. Besides, he’d made up his mind that it was in everyone’s (his; more importantly) that he and Charles Weasley never met again. Ever.  
“As I was saying...” Theodore’s loud voice resounded in the cabin pulling Draco back. “Draco here would not have been hurt in that fiasco because he KNOWS which side he’s on, don’t you, Draco?”  
Draco looked around the cabin. It seemed a short time had passed because Crabbe and Goyle were suddenly sitting opposite him, staring quizzically. Just when did that happen? How long was he caught up thinking of Charles Weasley again?  
“Hey. “ Pansy snapped her fingers at him. “Are you alright? You’ve been spacing out a little bit today, Draco.”  
“What?” He looked at Pansy then Theo who seem to still be looking at him and waiting. “Uh... yes.”  
“The same goes for you too, right?” Theo turned his attention towards the other occupants in the cabin. The other three squirmed in their seats and mumbled in agreement.  
Draco was grateful for this reprieve and looked away; out the window again. The cabin fell into silence after a few murmurs from the other occupants. Draco watched as the soft rain pelted against the glass as if on cue with the dark clouds that grew heavier and heavier within him. He didn’t dare look at his fellow Slytherins and chose to focus a little too hard at the outside scenery because maybe, just maybe, if he did he could delay the inevitable even if just by a few hours of a train ride to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided that I will try to upload every 5 days or so.  
> This is a relatively short chapter mostly based on Draco’s thoughts


	3. Fate is but a word.

The second time Charlie sees the boy is eerily in the same manner as the first. What was it with the blonde twit bumping into him in dark forests? And why was he out in the forbidden forest at night?!Especially when the authorities knew that there were dragons. Literal nesting dragons in the forest!Hogwarts really needed to keep their students in check or someone would end up dead one of these days. That someone could have been the boy currently trying to get Charlie’s hand off his collar at the moment.  
“Why do I always catch you in such compromising ways? What are you doing here?” Charlie asked; trying to sound stern but he was amused by the boy struggling like a dangling fish out of water. “Want to explain yourself, Draco Malfoy?”  
Draco stopped then and turned to look at the man. “How do you know my name?”  
Honestly it wasn’t hard. Charlie’s brothers had nearly deafened him with their stories of “that stupid git named Draco Malfoy” throughout the summer break. At this point, he might as well start calling the boy a ‘git’ out of second-hand familiarity.  
“Redundant. The More pressing question is why you’re out and about at night. In the forbidden forest!” Charlie looked down as Draco pulled himself away.  
“Why is it that every time WE meet, you are always accosting me?” Draco pointed an accusing finger at Charlie. “Honestly, you Weasleys really have a way with people, don’t you?!”  
Charlie looked at the tousled hair, pouty face and scruffy state of Draco and smiled in amusement. To think that he would catch a Malfoy in such clumsy and silly circumstances- not once but twice at that- was something he’d never thought possible. But here they were, once again. He didn’t know what to make of it so he smiled.  
“What’s so funny, Weasley?” draco arches a brow. “Care to share? Maybe we can both laugh like mannerless idiots then.”  
Charlie laughed then. The night just kept getting weirder and weirder. First, Hagrid had gotten himself a girlfriend and now this! A blonde twig of a boy scolding him in that pish-posh accent as if he’s the one breaking curfew. It was too much for Charlie who was tired and hungry and just wanted to get the tournament over so he could go back to the Sanctuary and away from the noise of home.  
“Oh gods, what am I doing?” Draco watched the man and rolled his eyes suddenly wincing in pain when he tried to smoothen his unkempt hair. “Bloody hell, that Moody!” Draco muttered as he cradled his right hand. It seem the bone had not mended properly. He’d broken a few bones which included two fingers, a wrist and an ankle that day. While most were healed instantly by Madam Pomfrey,  
the punishment had been humiliating. Nobody had told Moody or anyone for that matter, that ferrets, no matter how strong, were bound to break a few bones if they were constantly thrown up and down in the air with such force. Coupled with Draco’s growing sensitivity to magic, the entire debacle that occurred that day was horrifying. No insult to Potter was worth going through such an experience again. 

“Did I hurt you?” Charlie moved towards Draco, frowning with concern. Perhaps he’d been too rough when he caught the boy. He hoped not because who knows what would happen if the Malfoy heir was hurt. Just thinking about it scared Charlie; and the man worked with dragons.  
“You may be a big rough man but even I’m not that fragile, thank you.” Draco spat as he moved back. “ Besides, it’s none of your business, is it? How about you leave me alone and we pretend we didn’t bump into each other.”  
“Woah. Calm down, lad.” Charlie put his hands up. “ I was just checking-“  
“Checking what? That your muscled arms and your tangible magic didn’t hurt poor old Malfoy? Don’t worry, this was entirely not your fault so take a seat. I’m a busy man.” Draco interrupted as he took out his wand from his pocket and pointed at his wrist. “Brackium E-“  
Before he could finish the spell, his wand held precariously by his untrained left hand shifted away from the intended mark . “Great, now my other hand is failing me. Might as well get rid of both hands altogether.”  
“Here, let me.” Charlie was quick to take Draco’s hand in his, sensing the boy’s growing agitation. Gently he applied a small pressure on the slim white wrist and whispered. “Brackium Emendo”  
Draco watched in awe as the pain in his wrist dissipate and felt his bone mend properly this time. He looked up at Charlie and back at his hand in unfiltered awe. The hostility completely gone only to be replaced instantly by questioning and dazzled eyes.  
“How... did you just use wandless magic to mend my very broken wrist? Is that even possible how easily... mending bones is not so simple, how ?“  
Charlie was used to the initial shock and praises whenever he was compelled to use his skill openly but he probably should not have done so in the present scenario. But seeing Draco struggle and attempt a complex spell like Brackium Emendo had worried him and before he could stop himself, he already had the boy’s wrist in his hands.  
“ You’re welcome.” Charlie said cutting off Draco’s ramblings about spell complexity and transference of magic. “Now go back to your dungeon. Don’t tell anyone of this or even seeing me and I won’t tell anyone you were out after curfew.”  
“As if. Your secret outweighs mine. Even if you tell the Headmaster, I’d probably only get detention... to walk around the Forbidden Forest as much as I like, in fact.” Draco raised an eyebrow again.  
“Okay. And?” Charlie then crowded Draco and folded his arms. “Are you threatening me, boy?”  
“ First of all, don’t call me ‘boy’. Or lad. i can’t even think of it- it’s giving the bad shivers. You sound like an old man and you DEFINITELY are not.” It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Draco flushed red. “I mean... you’re not old old. You’re just a few years older than me so you’re not exactly an old man but an older person. Okay, look....”  
He was rambling again and Charlie found that disturbingly endearing.  
“Okay. I digress.” Draco was back to folding his arms, “Second and most importantly, I am not threatening you. Who do you think I am? I’m not suicidal like you daft Gryffindors. All I want is for the scales to be balanced. While my secret is trivial and completely harmless, yours is life-changing even. My transgression of breakimg school curfew can’t be compared to your being here in the Forbidden forest doing wandless magic at the drop of a hat when you’re suppose to be in Romania training dragons or something.”  
Charlie eyes the boy in exasperation. Draco Malfoy was proving himself to be a handful. What irked him more was that he didn’t know what to make of it. Definitely not irritation though which in itself was more troublesome. 

What in God’s name was Draco doing?! Why couldn’t he just shut up and walk away? No need to get the hunkering beautiful, irritated- yes that was irritation marred on his face! Oh dear lord, he was going to die at the hands of a Weasley. A handsome and most probably the strongest one but a Weasley none the less. His tombstone was going to read: “Here lies Draco Malfoy, beloved son, proud Slytherin and the sole Malfoy heir stupid enough to die by the hands of a Weasley.” Would he even be a ‘beloved son’ anymore? Draco looked up at that face and then it struck him.  
“Wait a minute!What are you doing here? On Hogwarts grounds?” Draco finally asked. “Does the school know?”  
Draco stepped back, away from the man and was appalled by his unawareness. He should have asked that as soon as he crashed into him. Did seeing the man make him forget all semblance of thought and awareness?! He really needed to get his head together and make it a point to never ever meet Charles Weasley ever again.  
“Yes, I think it’s best that we really do stop meeting like this too. And you can call me Charlie only my angry Mum calls me Charles.”  
“What? Wait... did I -oh merlin! ” Draco stared back in horror as it dawned on him that he had spilled his thoughts out loud. 

Charlie chuckled as the Slytherin boy spluttered and blushed. He really was adorable in a weird prickly way. And if Charlie didn’t know better he’d think the boy was trying to get him in trouble. Serious trouble.  
“Why do you think I’m here?” Charlie questioned the boy. Taking pity on him still struggling to get a handle of the situation.  
“Exactly! Why are you here?”  
“We keep going through this conversation loop.” Charlie tilted his head and sighed ; amused yet again. “I’ve come to help Hagrid with some works in the forest.”  
A pause transpired as Draco bit his lower lip in suspicion. Suddenly it was back to Draco pointing fingers again.  
“You’re here for the tournament, aren’t you? Is it ... it’s Dragons,isn’t it?!” Draco exclaimed without missing a beat. “I knew it! If you’re here tonight with the task being tomorrow then that must be it! The 1st task involves dragons.But why?! and how?! That stupid old wizard, Dumbledore has gone mad!”  
Charlie only shrugged and smiled. Draco seemed to know a bit too much of Charlie for some reason but it was the least of his bother at the moment. He knew too much now.  
Honestly speaking, he too had felt that dragons in a school tournament was too much of a risk especially if said tournament had a significant mortality rate. He had nearly refused Dumbledore’s request but the old wizard had somehow convinced his superiors and directors at the Sanctuary.  
“Who knows. But you don’t speak of this to anyone or there will be trouble. Okay?” Charlie took a step forward crowding into Draco’s space.Not enough to be too close but close enough for Draco to be able to smell him. Sweat, smoke and citrus?eucalyptus, maybe?  
“Uhhhmm. How do you know I won’t tell? ” Draco cursed himself again. He really was pushing his luck. Why was he still in the forest with Charles Weasley!  
“Because if you do, I’ll know where to find you and if I don’t I have a dozen siblings who do.” Charlie leaned in close and locked eyes. “Now, go on back and get to bed as you should be. I don’t want to know how or why you’re here but don’t do it again, especially after dark. The Forest is more dangerous than you think.”  
Draco contemplated stating that the only reason why he was out in the first place was because Potter had snuck out. Yes, he’d lost track of the Golden Boy just as quickly but he knew he was still skunking about in the forest. Why was he the only one reprimanded. He wanted to complain but decided not to. He’d deal with Potter himself at a later period.  
“It’s dangerous only if you’re not careful.” Draco turned away from Charlie with a flourish and started walking back up towards the castle. With every step away he convinced himself that he was not obeying the big oaf but rather leaving because now he knew what the next task was. He wasn’t going to tell anybody because who knows what would happen if Charles Weasley found out. Just knowing what was to come the next day before everyone else was enough to make him happy for now.  
“Hey, Malfoy!”  
Draco cursed himself when he turned a bit too quickly.  
“Don’t miss tomorrow’s tournament.” Charlie smiled and Draco’s legs were jelly. “It’s going to be an absolute blast.”  
“Oh Salazar! He spurts fatuous jokes too, of course he does! Damn Weasels.” Draco rolled his eyes and watched as Charlie sauntered back into the dark forest.  
That night Draco convinced himself twice that as he was walking up to the castle, he was only looking back to check that the weasel wasn’t following him.  
He looked back thrice before Charlie’s figure disappeared completely in the dark. 

********

“ While I find it completely irresistible, your smile is starting to become concerning.” A lithe brunette leaned on Charlie’s shoulder, offering him a silver flask.“ Want to let me in on the secret?”  
Charlie chuckled and took the flask of țuică from the man; leaning on the makeshift table of their campsite.  
“Ran into a student just now. Brought back a lot of old memories. I used to sneak out into the grounds keeper’s hut after dinner to help him with the creatures of the forests. It seems nothing much has changed. The security of Hogwarts is really concerning, now that I think of it.” Charlie motioned for the man to sit beside him shifting in his seat.  
“You did not tell him why you are here, right? I hope you obliviated the poor creature.” The man looked at Charlie with concern; his black curls falling into his face as a breeze creaked the towering trees’ branches.  
Charlie looked pass the swaying canopy and up at the night sky, “Nah. I let him go. He won’t tell, don’t worry.”  
“What? How can you be so sure?” The man was now scowling. “You are an idiot, Charlie.”  
“ Don’t worry about it. By now You should trust me more than that, Mikail.”  
In all honesty, Charlie himself would have been worried but for some reason, he was sure the Malfoy kid would not run his mouth. Which was alarming because all he had heard were nasty things about the “little snot”. But on the other hand, he knew Draco would take his threat seriously.  
“Someone you knew then?” Mikael leaned on his elbow, facing Charlie.  
“Not really.” Charlie was now looking at the man leaning next to him; languorous and questioning. “I think he is about... my youngest brother’s age? Maybe?”  
Mikael worked in the Sanctuary and was Charlie’s partner. In fact, being the few gay men in the area around the Sanctuary, he was Charlie’s partner in more ways than one. They were not dating but so much more- they were work partners, best friends and most definitely shared nights when their ‘dragon work’ didn’t completely exhaust them. They had entertained the idea of being together but it had felt off and so they had settled on a pseudo- relationship based on their mutual respect for each other as friends and if they had ‘needs’ to take care of ,the other could always ‘help’.  
Charlie tucked the stray strands of curls behind his ear; a habit. Mikael leaned into Charlie’s hand stretching his lithe smooth planes of olive skin that begged to be touched. He looked up at Charlie with a familiar spark in his hazel eyes boring into the other man, “ Interesting. Found a new stray, then?”  
“Please stop calling children strays like the animals we take in. You make me shudder. But enough of that.” Charlie leaned in and kissed the other with practiced ease: “Mine or yours?”  
Mikael chuckled then. He stood up and pulled Charlie up; guiding him to the tent at one end. “Does it matter? We share the same tent, don’t we?”


	4. Green Envy Carnations

“Dragons!! Can you believe it!” Theodore exclaimed as they walked towards the exit after the first task. “To see not just one but four in a day!! Who could have ever thought we’d see four awesome dragons in all their glory! No wonder you’re such a snobby twat seeing that you’re named after them.”  
“I’m not a twat.” Draco mumbled as he craned his neck to see the dragons one last time. He had seen a baby dragon courtesy of the Golden trio and that dimwit Hagrid but adult dragons! He had seen pictures and conjured images and had even seen some fly in the sky as a child, but to see a real life adult dragon so close up had sparked an interest in him. These creatures were so primal; instinct driven and forceful but seemed to know the secrets of the world in the way they spread their wings and flew or in the way they synthesised scorching fire from blood-filled lungs. The endless possibilities they represented intrigued Draco as the seed of a new found obsession took root in his being.  
“The way Krum flew was awesome! No wonder he plays for the national team. Potter barely made it through in my opinion.” Crabbe snickered along with Goyle. “Would have been fun to watch one of them get eaten. Can you imagine? It’d be like a horror story.”  
“Gross.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “You say that now but I’m sure you’d bail as soon as it actually happens.”  
They bickered the rest of the way with Draco paying the least attention. His mind had other things to do like think of how many books he could read on Dragons as soon as he got to the school library.

Charlie stood on the Quidditch pitch of his old school. He took a deep breath and smelt the familiar scent of grass and paint. He missed the castle as well but this was where he always belonged. 6/10 times, he was found on the pitch regardless of practice or not. He had always loved dragons but the rush of chasing and catching the snitch had over the years become his other obsession; one he missed terribly. Harry had done surprisingly well in the previous day’s dragon task and he could see why he had replaced Charlie’s position of ‘best seeker Hogwarts had ever had.’ He was a little sad that he had been unseated in less than two years but at least Harry was a Gryffindor and Charlie liked the chap. For a boy his age to have the entire wizarding world at his feet, Harry was an astonishingly humble boy and Charlie could appreciate that.  
Charlie should have brought his broom, just so he could fly up to the rings. He could always try to unlock the broom closet at the Gryffindor locker room but he wasn’t sure if he could actually do that anymore. Perhaps when he came back to watch the 2nd task, he could fly around his old pitch for a while. He had promised his siblings that he would come to watch and he was curious to how Harry fared the rest of the Tournament. Dumbledore had allowed for him and his colleagues to attend the rest of the tournament as a gesture of thanks, perhaps.  
Charlie’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice complaining and as it drew nearer it began to sound oddly familiar. He turned towards the voice to hear it better and there came Draco Malfoy, struggling to put on his gloves with his broom under his arm and running towards the pitch.  
“Flint’s obsession with Quidditch is too much! Stupid! I swear he’s out to kill the entire team before the end of the term. Stupid One-eyed freak, I swear he only gives me detention. Now I’m late! My father is definitely going to hear about this!” Draco Malfoy huffed as he finally got his gloves strapped properly. He looked up and scanned the empty Quidditch pitch. Well, almost empty pitch.  
“Hello, Weasley.” He stopped a few feet away; his heart jumped into his throat but he was not going to falter this time he had promised himself, “Unless you’re part of the Slytherin team of current Hogwarts Students, I don’t think you should be here.”  
“Well, unless you constitute the entire Slytherin team, I think you’ve missed practice or here too early seeing as there are no students here save you.” Charlie retorted; quirking an eyebrow. “And don’t worry, I was just about to leave so I guess you can enjoy your ‘practice’ in peace.”  
“Thank you. I will.” Draco lifted his nose in defiance. He should have cast a tempus as soon as he left detention but in his rush he had forgotten. And now he looked like an idiot. Regardless, he was not going to let the man have the last word so help him Merlin! He purposely walked towards Charlie, summoned up his broom and straddled it in an exaggerated motion with a smug face.  
Charlie, however, seemed to be far more interested by something else.  
“Is that the latest Nimbus?!” Charlie bent and looked at the broom with keen interest. Too much interest for Draco’s taste as he squirmed awkwardly midair with his feet dangling on either side.  
“Umm... yes. My father bought one for the entire team.” He states trying his best to keep his voice cool and nonchalant.  
“For the whole team? Oh...Had to buy your way in, then? Well, that’s a pity. What position do you play?” Charlie frowned and this time he looked straight at Draco.  
Draco shrunk into himself. He couldn’t bear to be looked at like that by Charlie. Anyone who dared to, usually had Draco snapping at them with a snarky remark but when it came to Charlie; he felt a frustrating loss for words. Draco was finding it hard to tell Charlie; the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen that he too played that position. All of a sudden, Draco was self-conscious.  
“Se-Seeker.” He said finally putting on his best front; even looking Charlie in the eyes. Big mistake.  
“Really?!” That was all Charlie said; astonishment and confusion marring his face.  
“Yes.” Draco said sharply. “And no! I did not buy myself into the team, you wander! If Potter didn’t depend on his Firebolt so much, Slytherin would have won a few house cups..”  
He folded his arms and looked away in irritation. He didn’t feel like looking at Charlie’s amused face any longer. He bet he was laughing at Draco and completely believed that he had actually bought his way into the team.  
As if! Draco Malfoy did not take excruciating flying lessons at the tender age of 7 for people to insult his skills with stupid baseless rumours. Yes, his father had bought the team Nimbuses but he had tried out like everybody else in the team and they at least knew he was worth his salt. But here stood Charlie Weasley; outsider and one of the best Quidditch captains of Hogwarts, dismissing him even without actually seeing him play. It really was too much for anyone; even for Draco who prided himself to have a rather high tolerance towards such remarks.  
“Yeah. That seems pretty unfair. “Charlie has stopped smirking. “Harry’s Firebolt , I mean.”  
“ Of course it is!! If my father were still a member of the board at Hogwarts, he would never allow such blatant cheating.” Draco threw his arms in the air and sighed loudly, “You don’t know the number of times he’s caught the snitch only because of his speed. One minute he’s behind me and the next he’s caught the snitch that I had spotted first. Once is frustrating but thrice in a row is really too bloody much!”  
Charlie laughed heartily. “You know he’s unseated me as the best Seeker, right? And is also one of the youngest seekers, So perhaps he is actually good or at least decent. Are you saying you’re just as good as Harry?”  
Draco smirked then. “Better. If you don’t believe me...Wanna bet?”  
Charlie stopped laughing and stared at Draco for a second. “Is that a challenge, Malfoy?”  
“Yes. And you can call me Draco.” Draco beamed extended his hand Charlie.  
“Alright. I’ve already told you once but I’ll tell you again. You can call me Charlie, Draco.” Charlie shook on the challenge.  
“Now, Where’s the broom closet?”  
Draco’s eardrums pulsated with the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat and for some reason he felt his throat close up. He stared at the man’s tattooed, calloused and scarred hands and didn’t want to let go. He looked up at those blue eyes and squinted as the sun shone down on the flames of untidy red hair and felt a shift take place in him. And Draco, for all his denial and his presumption, knew that Charlie had something or everything to do with it. Whatever it meant, he couldn’t bear it and thankfully, as if by divine intervention, they were interrupted by a man calling out to Charlie.  
The man in question approached them with a fluid lope and smiled at Draco upon seeing him.  
“Hello. Sorry for intruding-” he then directed at Charlie. “But we have to leave for home soon. An emergency came up.”  
“Draco, this is Mikael. Mikael, Draco.”  
“Hello. Draco? That’s a very nice name. I’m Mikail; Charlie’s partner at the sanctuary. It was nice meeting you but regretfully, we are behind schedule.” Mikael smiles again and motioned for Charlie to leave. “It was nice to meet you.”  
“Oh yes, of course.” Draco said absent-mindedly and looked at Charlie. “Perhaps another time?”  
“Yeah. How about the afternoon after the 2nd task? I’ll bring my broom” Charlie offered, “I could even ask the others from the sanctuary to participate.”  
“Okay.” Draco smiled and let go of the breath that he hadn’t realise he was holding.  
“Alright. I’ll see you then, Draco.” Charlie smiled. “Maybe try being less of a git until then, will you?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco scoffed as he watched Charlie wave and walk away with the man. Draco watched as the two men faded into the distance. They seemed close, perhaps a little too close for Draco’s liking. He shrugged the feeling of worry and flew in the opposite direction toward the castle. There was no way he was walking up that hill. And besides, daydreaming was better when one was floating.

“So that’s the lost student?” Mikael wiggled his eyebrows at Charlie. “Cute.”  
Charlie rolled his eyes, “Nah, he’s just... Are you forgetting that he’s my youngest brother’s age!”  
“So what?! In fact, don’t you English usually marry off your pubescent daughters to rich old men?” Mikael shrugged with his palms up.  
“Okay but please don’t remind me of that. Besides, Draco Malfoy is his own rich man. And I don’t understand what you’re going on about, besides I have you for that.” Charlie winked as they neared the campsite.  
“Only physically, Charlie.” Mikael patted Charlie on the chest and looked up at his face. “You need someone emotionally. We both deny it but we are both empty emotionally,no?”  
Charlie places his hand on top of Mikael’s: “Yes, I know. But I think I prefer it that way, really.”  
“ Maybe wait a few years.” Mikael smiled as he turned to shrink their tent into its pocket size. “I say you give it time, this lost stray seems... I don’t know, different?”  
Charlie rolled his eyes and grunted.  
“For God’s sake, please don’t prophesied nonsense, Mikael.”  
“ Yes, you’ve said that before but it didn’t change anything then and it won’t change now. Just give it time.” Mikael smiled then laughed loudly as Charlie shut his mouth and walked away with an introspective frown.

*******

“Pansy, stop laughing.” Draco whispered as they twirled around in step to the music.  
The Yule ball has been something Draco and Pansy had planned for months; they had planned everything from outfits to the after party. What they had not planned for was the unexpected stash of muggle hallucinogens that Blaise had brought. Being the raging teenagers that they were, the entire group had taken one each. As a result, Crabbe and Goyle were currently leaning against each other in a corner of the hall fast asleep or lost in their hallucinations. Blaise had somehow conjured enough courage to straight up hit on one of the Durmstrang boys he had had his eye on throughout the entire tournament and Theo was missing which should be alarming if not for Pansy who could barely stand up straight if not for Draco’s support. Draco, thankfully was completely aware of himself. Initially, he was adamant that he would never take any of those filthy muggle ‘drugs’ but his friends had somehow convinced him to. Now that he had taken the drugs, he was convinced that muggles really were useless. Their drugs were ineffective and unpredictable. Draco could probably brew a more potent potion with better controlled effects in a day and he was but a student!  
“Why are you laughing so much?” Draco huffed; twirling Pansy according to the tempo of the orchestra.  
“Because....!” She giggled and when Draco shook his head confused, she continued. “You honestly are that oblivious! My God, Draco, I thought you’d be more aware.”  
“What on earth are you talking about?” Draco was starting to lose his patience.  
“Because you, Draco Lucius Malfoy are beautiful and you choose me as your partner and now everyone’s staring daggers at my back and unadulterated lust at yours and I may be enjoying this a little bit too much. For an egomaniac like you I never thought you’d be this oblivious to... well, you!”  
Pansy cackled again as she caught another hopeless girl’s envious sneer at her.  
“Oh! But to be the centre of attention! It really is quiet addictive.”  
“What are you going on about? I know I look good but you already know that since we decided to partner up ages ago. We even picked our outfits together so they wouldn’t clash. I don’t understand why you’re acting so surprised when we were at each other’s fittings.” Draco rolled his eyes.  
If he wasn’t so stressed about the teachers finding out about their little pill indulgence, he would have had a better comeback but that would have to do for now. Where was Theo?!  
“Draco? Draco? Wanna hear a joke?” Pansy whispered loudly as the music stopped and everyone gradually dispersed from the dance floor.  
“No pansy, I don’t.” Draco pulled her to the corner where Crabbe and Goyle were fast asleep as he’d predicted.  
“Here, drink some water, you lunatic. And stop pointing at people, you know better!”  
“Do you think Blaise will take that boy up to his room?” Pansy whispered again pointing to the table where Blaise was figuratively undressing the poor boy.  
“I hope not or I will never ever room with him ever again. “Draco shuddered thinking about it. “We should look for Theo.”  
“Don’t bother. He left with one of those nerdy Ravenclaws a while back.” Pansy said mid drink. “Water really is the best, isn’t it?”  
“ What? Why?” Draco frowned.  
“Because we are 70% percent water so one can say this glass of water and I are partially cousins?” Pansy mumbled examining the glass.  
“You know that’s not what I mean. Now, come on! We need to find him before he gets into trouble. We can’t have him snitching.”  
Draco dragged her up and walked out of the great hall scanning for Theo .  
“No, Draco. I don’t want to.” Pansy resisted as he dragged her up the stairs.  
“Please Pansy. You’re the only one sane enough to help me with this situation.” Draco was panicking. He never panicked and especially not for something as small as this. What was wrong with him? Why was his heart beating so fast?  
“Draco! No!” Pansy’s voice rang out in the empty corridor snapping his attention to her. She looked about ready to cry now. “I’d rather not see him snogging some other girl, alright! I might murder someone or something if I do. “  
“What?” Draco was having a hard time comprehending much of anything the entire night. “Pansy, are you alright?”  
“No I’m not.” She exhaled tiredly and looked up. “He left with some Ravenclaw broad a while back so by now they must be-“  
“Oh no.” Draco whispered as it dawned on him. Theo had ditched them for a girl. He’d ditched Pansy. “Pans-“  
“Ugh, forget it.” Pansy said as she walked away swiftly.  
“Come on, Pans. Let’s just-“  
Pansy turned a corner and Draco hurried along. It was bad enough that every one of them were separated, the least he could do was stick with Pansy.  
“Pansy, wait.” Draco turned the corner and entered the girl’s bathroom after her. “Just talk to me, will you? Please.”  
“What do you want me to say, Draco? Can’t I just be left alone with my frustrations for once in my life.” She sat on the marble alcove at the end of the restroom and hugged her knees  
“I don’t want you to be alone. If this is about Theo, don’t waste your tears on him. You know better than to cry over some boy and besides He’s an idiot.” Draco joined her and patted her hand awkwardly. “I’m sorry... I-“  
“Will you kiss me, Draco?” Pansy interrupted abruptly. She turned and watched him closely.  
“I...” Draco stared at his friend as her unshed tears reflected in the dim moonlight of the dark restroom. In that moment without her constant snark and loud personality, Pansy looked so small and solemn that Draco could do nothing but comply.  
Draco leaned in closely and pressed his lips to Pansy’s before retreating only after a few seconds. He swallowed hard trying to keep a straight face.   
An awkward pause after, Pansy suddenly burst out laughing.  
“ oh Draco! You should see your face!” Her tears were now spilling down her cheeks as she hysterically laughed and wiped them. “You don’t have to try to hide it, you know! I can read all your blank expressions by now and I really do love you, Draco so please stop pretending like you didn’t just puke a little in your mouth!!”  
“I don’t know what you’re taking about!” Draco looked away. “Stop laughing, Pansy! It’s really rude!”  
“Draco, love. I’m sorry for asking you to kiss me but I just needed to know something.” Pansy hugged his sides draping her arms and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Draco.”  
A long silence passed again between the two friends as her laughter died down.  
“ Pansy?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“ I think...” Draco swallowed audibly, “I think I might fancy blokes.”  
“I know, Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Do Not do drugs, kids.   
>  ~ D. Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and i really hope you like it. I'll try to upload weekly because I'm still not used to writing consistently. Also please do not repost this anywhere.  
> So I tried to make the initial part of the story happen mostly in accordance to the books, but in later chapters it will not be entirely canon and will probably digress more and more as the story progresses.  
> * Oh yes, the most important part! I still haven't thought of a proper title so as of now i'll be borrowing the words of a lyrical genius as a provisional title.  
> J.K. Rowling owns the entirety of what inspired this. Anyways, Cheers.


End file.
